


Looking for the sun

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009





	Looking for the sun

标题：Looking for the sun

原作：SPN

西皮：Sam/Dean

分级：NC17

警告：AU，逃犯！Wincest。

 

 

0

 

电视里刚刚直播完一场庭审，过程简短毫不有趣，唯一的亮点大概只有最后辩方律师那张气到发青的脸了。

因为他的当事人骗了他。

法庭上被告竹筒倒豆一样对自己如何引诱弟弟的事实供认不讳，其中某些细节听得陪审团与旁听席上的人频频皱眉，最终法官宣判被告强奸未成年人罪与乱伦罪名成立，三个月后执行枪决。

没人提出异议。

强奸未成年人，乱伦，哪一条都是死罪。

而这也是这场庭审公开直播的意义所在——迫于日益强大的宗教势力的压力，联邦政府三个月前刚刚颁布了一项有关乱论定罪的法案，法案明确了对“乱伦”这本属于伦理范畴行为的量刑。而这场庭审的被告正是法案颁布之后第一个被以“乱伦罪”逮捕的人。

摄像机镜头一直追着被告被警察带走的背影，直到他上了警车。

某个简陋的汽车旅馆的房间里，Sam Winchester一把将手里的电视机遥控器狠狠摔到了墙上。

 

 

1

 

Sam Winchester很聪明，这一点不仅让他几乎没费什么心思就考上了斯坦福大学，也令他在两个月之内成功地帮助一个月之后就要被执行枪决的哥哥越狱。

月光照亮前方漆漆的道路，那辆黑色的Impala在夜色中宛如一滴钢板上的水，冰冷迅捷。虽然目前狱警还没发现有人越狱，但天一亮他们就会意识到不对劲，到时候各种通缉公告一定会像烦人的电视广告那样铺天盖地席卷而来。

不为什么。

只不过越狱的那个恰好就是第一个将因乱伦罪名被枪决的混蛋罢了。

车里两个人都没说话。开车的Sam绷紧下巴沉着脸，未曾露出一丝帮助哥哥成功越狱后的高兴表情，而坐在他旁边的Dean也抿紧嘴唇缄默着，他右边的颧骨上还有一块淤青，那是三天前跟一个人发生冲突时留下的。

凌晨的公路上只有他们这一辆车，引擎轰鸣的响声与公路两旁草丛树林里的虫鸣响成一片。车里的沉默让Dean感觉难受，他伸手想去翻盒子里的磁带，Sam却向他投来警告的一瞥，接着他一打方向盘踩下刹车，轮胎摩擦过路面发出一串刺耳的声响。

先下车的是Sam，他绕过车头打开副驾座的门一把将Dean扯出车外。

接着就是一拳打在了他的下巴上。

Dean被打得踉跄着后退了好几步，等他站稳了，也突然举拳毫不犹豫地走过来狠狠砸到了Sam脸上。

Sam后退猛地撞到引擎盖上，Dean追过来，咬着牙还想继续揍他，他却一把抓住Dean的手腕搂住他的腰凑过去吻了他。

那个吻一开始就带着浓烈的性欲，在Sam的嘴唇刚刚贴过来的时候Dean就忍不住发出了呻吟。他们吮吸着对方的下唇，舌头色情下流地纠缠在一起，角力般地拼命吞咽下对方的津液。

Sam圈在Dean腰上的手大力得简直像是要将哥哥揉进自己身体里一样，他的手指已经钻进了Dean衣服下面在他温暖发烫的皮肤上划着挑逗的圆圈，而Dean更是心急地已经开始拉扯Sam的皮带扣了。

Sam却没给Dean这个机会，他握住Dean的腰转过身将他面朝下压在引擎盖上，修长的手指灵巧地解开了他的皮带，接着一把拽下了他的牛仔裤与内裤。

“诱奸未成年人，嗯？”Sam俯身咬住Dean的耳尖，手指圈住他的性器，拇指不断摩擦过前端惹得Dean身体一阵阵颤抖，“Dean你确信你没记错吗？那时我13岁，我哭着脱了你的裤子想为你口交，结果你却用力推开我逃出房间，还把我反锁在房间里。Dean，现在你再推开我试试，嗯？”

Dean听得出Sam语气里的怒意。

乱伦是死罪，他并不介意再为自己揽上一条强奸未成年人的罪名。一开始他就是这么打算的，年长的自己揽过所有的罪名，只要一口咬定Sam是被胁迫的，他就有可能脱罪。

事实也正如Dean设想的那样，他被判处死刑，而并未被逮捕的Sam则被宣判无罪，解除通缉。

Sam掀开Dean的上衣，当他的手指刚刚按上Dean的乳头时，Dean便急不可耐地发出一声沙哑的呻吟。Sam圈住他性器的手不停上下套弄，他不由得弓起身体将脸埋进臂弯里，随着Sam手上的动作向前顶动着胯部。

Sam10岁的时候就撞见过Dean偷看深夜的成人电视节目。14岁的少年缩在沙发上，手指圈住自己的性器套弄，10的男孩偷偷站在一边看得瞠目结舌。

Sam知道那不对。他不应该一直想着那个时候哥哥布满汗水的脸，他不该一直想着哥哥半眯着眼睛咬住嘴唇的样子，也不该去想哥哥握着性器的那只手。

这些都是错的。

Sam知道。就算那个时候他只有10岁。

那样的哥哥就像难以驱散的噩梦一样困扰着Sam。当然，Dean并不是噩梦。Sam仔细计较着这些。

当他升到八年级之后，他有了第一次的梦遗经历。梦里他亲吻着哥哥，伸手握住哥哥的性器帮他手淫，他听着哥哥越来越急促的呼吸，突然感觉有东西打湿了自己的内裤。次日清晨他从那个地狱般的美梦中醒来，Dean就站在他床边，调侃地看着他内裤上那块湿漉漉的痕迹。

他感觉无地自容，Dean却哈哈大笑着揽过他的肩膀告诉他说“我的Sammy boy也终于长大了”。

从那以后他每一次的手淫都是伴随着幻想中的Dean的高潮而迎来高潮。

“那次以后我可是整整忍耐了三年，Dean。”Sam呢喃着突然用力捏住Dean的乳头，Dean猛地仰起头嘶声呻吟，在猛然一个挺腰之后将精液射在了汽车的引擎盖上。他无力地趴在车上大声喘息，颤抖的臀隔着几层布料贴着Sam的勃起无意识地摩擦着。

16岁那年Sam再一次将哥哥按到门上。那一次Dean没有推开他，或者说是他没能推开这个已经长得比他更高的弟弟。

Sam吻了他，他脱下他的衣服像对一个女孩儿那样地吮吸着他的乳头，他舔过他的腹部和胯骨，终于跪到哥哥跟前含住了他的性器。

当Dean将精液射进Sam嘴里时，他还是没能忍住哭了出来。

他很害怕。他害怕是弟弟看出了什么所以才这么做，他害怕Sam只是因为看出了他想这样才会这么做。

他会下地狱的。

可他不能拖着Sam一起。

“Sammy……”Dean乞求般地低喃，反手扣住Sam的腰，胡乱摸索着想要解开Sam的皮带扣。Sam只是将Dean的内裤拉得更低了些，揉捏着他饱满结实的臀，半跪下去分开双臀伸出舌头舔着他的穴口。

Dean的身体猛然一颤，从喉咙深处逸出带着哭腔的呻吟。他拱起身体让自己的双腿分得更开了一些，可要不是Sam的手牢牢扣住他的身体，这时他只怕已经脚软得瘫到地上了。

“S-Sammy，求你……求你……”Dean呜咽着乞求，再次勃起的性器不断拍打在汽车的引擎盖上。

Sam最后在Dean的臀上留下一圈鲜红的齿痕这才不紧不慢地起身，解开皮带拉下拉链握着性器插进了Dean的窄穴。Dean沉下腰微微抬高自己的臀迎合着Sam，Sam扳起他的一条腿压在引擎盖上，扣紧他的胯骨不断撞击着他敏感的腺体。

深夜里只有虫子的嘶叫，月光照亮Dean裸露在外面的那段皮肤，Sam信手涂抹开那上面的汗液，低声叫着Dean的名字将精液射在了兄长的身体里。

他没有戴安全套，过后他也不准Dean清理掉他身体里的精液。Dean在车灯前试图为自己扣好皮带的时候突然发现自己的上衣也不小心沾到了精液。

他一定会下地狱的。

 

 

2

 

如果不是那个该死的法案，Sam觉得他跟Dean会过得很好。他前年刚从斯坦福法学院毕业就顺利进入一家颇有规模的律师事务所工作，因为接连赢了几场经济诉讼而在业界也小有些名气。

他劝Dean卖掉了以前的旧房子，他贷款在一个距离市中心大概四十分钟的社区买了一幢房子，两层楼带车库，有前院和后院。

一开始Dean不太想卖掉他们以前的房子，但Sam坚持。

因为他不喜欢它。

 

 

3

 

他们的母亲在Dean四岁的时候死于一场意外火灾，而他们的父亲则是个常年在外几乎不怎么回家的警察。没有人照顾他们兄弟俩，所以年长的Dean很小的时候就学会自己站在凳子上给Sam煮麦片，会帮他洗衣服，等到Sam念小学之后，他有时还会代劳弟弟的家庭作业。

对Dean来说，这个家虽然没有了妈妈，但是还有有爸爸还有Sam。可对Sam而言，妈妈只是一片模糊的剪影，而爸爸只能算是个会偶尔来过夜的人而已，他的家人只有Dean。

他只有Dean。

Sam初二那年父亲在公务中殉职。Dean被通知去认领尸体的时候Sam还在学校的作文课上写作文，他咬着笔还在神游想着昨晚那些有关Dean的梦境，他还不知道父亲的死讯，所以他也无从得知Dean在见到父亲尸体的时候到底有没有哭。葬礼那天兄弟俩向学校请了假，父亲的同事们看着他们兄弟俩眼里满是那种说不上来的怜悯——他们看上去似乎很同情这对兄弟，可有时看上去又那么冷漠。

政府给了他们兄弟一笔抚恤金。有人提出可以领养未成年的Sam，可听说他们半年后就会举家搬去南部，这让Dean很犹豫。他不想让Sam离开自己——Sam是他在这个世界上最后一个亲人了，可如果领养人家里条件好的话，可以很轻松地一路供Sam念到大学毕业。

可Sam只需要一句话就能让Dean下定决心。

“别离开我，Dean。”少年站在Dean房间外面，站在那扇门外面看着Dean，垂下眼睛咬着嘴唇。

如果父亲还活着的话，Dean至少也能去公立大学念书。

可现在不一样了。

他是个很会算账的人。他们还有一笔抚恤金，现在存起来不用，等到Sam高中毕业念大学的时候再拿出来缴学费。但这就意味着他现在必须非常非常努力工作才行。

Dean高中毕业之后就找了一份汽车修理的工作，因为高中时在学校的木工课学得也不错，所以有空的时候他也会去附近的木匠那里帮帮忙赚些小钱。他很高兴自己手臂上的肌肉一天天隆起来，背看上去也厚实了许多，但Sam却一天比一天忧郁。

因为他觉得是自己拖累了Dean。

他有些后悔，如果那个时候他愿意跟着领养人走，至少Dean可以用那笔抚恤金念完大学，然后找一份合适的工作，而不是像现在得同时干好几份活。

“我不会让你离开我的，Sam。”有一天吃过晚饭之后Dean突然走过来揽住正在洗盘子的Sam的肩膀，拍着他的手臂告诉他说，“我只有你了，Sammy。”

Sam吃惊地扭头看向哥哥，惊异于他是怎么看穿自己想法的——Dean一直都是这样，仿佛通晓什么魔法似的总能猜对他的心思。

“所以在你长大之前我也不会离开你的。”

Dean话里的深意令Sam瞬间有种紧张的急迫感，他看向哥哥的眼睛，最后视线却不小心落到了他的嘴唇上。少年的眼神蓦地一沉，他有些呼吸急促地咬紧嘴唇，强迫自己将头扭回来把注意力都放在那个他正在洗的盘子上。

他已经被Dean拒绝过一次了，虽然那一次Dean什么都没说，只是把他一个人扔在房间里从外面锁了房间的门，可对他来说，那已经是他这短暂十几年中最可怕的记忆了。

但他没办法阻止自己，他无法让自己停下对Dean的性幻想。即便上了高中身边的女同学都有着令男生心驰神往的胸部，但在Sam的性幻想中依旧只有Dean一个人。Sam知道自己不是同性恋，他不喜欢任何男生，对跟自己有着相同器官的家伙们一点兴趣都没有——而他也不喜欢女生，因为她们没有像Dean那样结实的手臂与宽厚的背，她们笑起来也不会像Dean那样快活无忌。

Sam猜想自己既不喜欢女性也不喜欢男性，他只喜欢Dean，他甚至会因为在上课时不小心走神想到Dean滑过脸颊的汗水而兴奋到不由自主地弓身在课桌底下夹紧双腿。Dean在他心里已经不属于任何性别，他就是Dean，他只是Dean。

每当节日放假前的那天Dean会开着他们家那辆老旧的Impala来学校接Sam，那时他的同学停留在Dean身上的目光总让他感到既骄傲又嫉妒——他可以很自豪地向他们宣布“那个性感得荷尔蒙都要溢出来的家伙是我哥Dean”，可他没法像其他人那样让那么露骨的视线肆无忌惮地黏在Dean身上，他没法跟他同学一样红着脸兴奋地让目光从Dean的脸滑到他宽阔的肩膀结实的胸腹以及他那性感到足以杀死任何人的翘臀与长腿上。

谁都可以那么做，只有他不行。

因为Dean不喜欢那种事。虽然他从没说过，可Sam知道。

Sam总是抱着一种小心翼翼的态度呆在Dean身边，独占Dean所有的关切与照顾，可除了这些，他什么都做不了。就连他在自己的床上自慰时都不敢把Dean的名字叫得太大声，因为Dean的房间就在隔壁，这老旧的房屋隔音效果并不好。

其实他一直阴暗卑鄙地庆幸着Dean至今都没有女朋友——他简直不敢相信这一点，那个Dean居然从来没有过女朋友！有时Sam也沮丧地想过或许这都是他的错，可多数时候他却感到高兴，他该死的简直高兴坏了。

可有些事总是来得让Sam措手不及。

那天放学，Sam从车站走回家，过马路时猛然瞥见Dean站在自家门口搂着一个女孩。

他们在接吻！

Sam简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

少年站在原地一动没动，却在心里默默地数秒。

他们吻了整整两分十一秒！

少年简直想诅咒那个女孩就那么窒息死掉算了。

然后他们抱在一起，又磨磨蹭蹭地厮磨了将近五分钟。

Sam迈开长腿大步走过马路，那时他哥跟那个女孩还抱在一起。女孩的手圈着他哥的腰，而他哥的一只手则横过女孩的臀。

Sam感觉自己的鞋底都快烧起来了。

当弟弟已经高过他的身影笼过来时，Dean先是身体僵硬地下意识放开了女孩，可下一秒他又拉过她，笑着对弟弟说道：“Sam，这是Lisa。”

Sam低下头，刘海遮住了眼睛，让他看不太清楚女孩的长相。

——反正他也不关心。

他没说话，这让Dean有些尴尬。他伸手悄悄捏了一把Sam的掌心，凑过去低声问道：“发生什么事了吗？”

“是的。”Sam含混不清地答道。

就是发生了一些事。

譬如他的哥哥站在自己门口跟一个女孩儿吻了两分十一秒，他还那么高兴地跟自己介绍她。

大概是看出Sam的不高兴，女孩礼貌地说道自己该回家了，她凑过去吻了一下Dean的脸颊，抬手冲兄弟俩挥手说了声再见。

那天接下来的时间里Sam都是一副阴沉闷闷不乐的样子，任凭Dean怎么问他都不肯开口说话。Dean有些疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，在Sam进房间之前伸手拍了拍他的背。

“有什么事的话你可以跟我说。”

Sam还是没说话。

后面几天Sam过得简直糟透了。他不光漏写了一份观察报告，还跟同学发生了冲突，甚至动了手。Dean接到Sam学校的电话时他刚从工具箱里翻出一把扳手，听说弟弟在学校里跟人发生冲突，他一把扔下手里的东西急匆匆赶去了学校。

所以Sam见到Dean时，他脸上甚至还留着一小块没擦干净的机油污渍。

而那个被Sam揍了的男生在见到Dean脸上那块污渍时，咧着被擦破的嘴角笑了起来。Sam一时冲动地又冲了过去，是Dean拉住了他。

“嘿，你什么时候变得这么冲动了？别忘了以前每次打架可都是我第一个动手的。”Dean笑着捏了一把Sam的肩膀，试着安抚下他紧绷易怒的情绪。

Sam喘息着瞪向那个男生，死死咬着嘴唇没说话。

“为什么会跟他动手？”Dean低声问道。他很了解Sam，他知道自己的弟弟简直就是个圣人级的和平主义者，以往每次聊起学校里的事，他也都是拣别人做的有趣的好事说，Dean几乎都没听他说过同学的坏话。

“因为他喜欢的女生喜欢我，还往我柜子里塞情书，所以他说我是怪胎。”Sam咬牙切齿地说道，“说你也是。”

Dean立刻就听出了症结所在。

他安抚地继续轻轻捏着Sam的肩膀，凑过去在他耳边悄声说道：“去他妈的。今晚我一定会用红油漆在他的柜子外面刷个大大的‘傻逼’……但是现在，你得先给他道歉，Sam。”

Dean的头两句话令Sam的眼睛发亮，但是最后那句话又让他不高兴起来。

“嘿，伙计，你想被开除吗？不不不，你可得留下来，你得泡到所有他喜欢的妞儿。你看你这么聪明，又这么辣，眨眨眼睛就能让那家伙自惭形秽到去厕所抱着马桶哭了，何必上拳头？”

Sam起初想告诉Dean他对那些女孩一点兴趣都没有，可当听到Dean夸奖他辣之后，他的脑袋里就只剩下那句话了，结果Dean之后说什么都他只能嗯嗯唔唔地点头，还稀里糊涂地向那男生道了歉。

过程一点都不痛苦。

因为Dean说他辣了。

虽然学校最后给记了过，但得到了Dean的夸奖，Sam感觉自己整个人都要飘起来了。

那一天是Sam在目睹了Dean跟那个女孩接吻之后这么多天里感觉最好的一天。

回家的路上他一直跟Dean并肩而行，侧过头就能看见Dean脸上那块还没被擦掉的污渍，那让他有点想吻过去。

——之所以被人骂怪胎会让他那么生气，起码有一半的原因是因为他真觉得自己就是个怪胎。

因为他喜欢自己的哥哥。

他喜欢Dean。

不对，是他爱上Dean了。

他想，说不定自己从一出生就爱上自己的哥哥了。这是命运。

 

 

4

 

Sam拎了一袋食物从加油站附近的便利店里走出来钻进Impala，拿出一瓶水递给Dean。

“我们俩都上电视了。”

Dean拧开水仰头一口气喝下半瓶水。

“我越狱了，当然会被通缉，你呢？得了全美青年精英奖吗？”

“因为我失踪了。”Sam握着方向盘扭头冲Dean笑了起来，“我从事务所辞职了，还取走了我的所有存款，现在欠着一屁股贷款跟水电费，警察肯定都猜得到是我帮你越狱的。”

Dean闻言皱起眉头。塑料瓶在他手里被捏得嘎吱作响，他动了动嘴唇大概是想说什么，可沉默着，最后还是什么都没说。

“我不能让你去死，Dean。我不能失去你。”Sam看着前方的道路，视线未曾在Dean脸上停留哪怕一瞬。

Dean却依旧什么都没说。

这些都是错的，他的观念告诉他他们做的这些都是错的，越狱也好，逃亡也好。

还有乱伦。

每一次想及那个词，Dean都不由得浑身颤抖。

因为那是错的。并不是因为法律不允许，并不是因为那个是死罪所以人们才说那个不对，而是——那个本身从一开始就是错的。

可另外一些事也是事实。

Dean爱Sam。那些爱让Dean迫切地想与Sam接吻，想跪下来为他口交，或是同他做爱。就算他们是兄弟，他也没法彻底将那些下流的想法彻底从脑袋里根除。

他会在那个跟Sam卧室只有薄薄的一墙之隔的卧室里想着自己的弟弟自慰，他必须咬住嘴唇才能让自己别在高潮的时候叫出Sammy的名字。他会在Sam去斯坦福念大学之后一边与他通电话一边将手伸进内裤里抚摸自己的性器，会听着Sam的声音将手指插进自己干涩的窄穴里。

他沉溺在他那点旖旎又肮脏的性幻想里，闭上眼睛，幻想里与他做爱的每个主角都是Sam。

那种爱既直接又下流，一点都不如别人描述中的纯洁可爱。

Dean知道这错得离谱，可是他不能，他没法停下。

当他知道Sam跟他一样时，比高兴更甚的却是恐惧。他渴望并且喜欢同Sam做爱，可他总在抗拒，而抗拒只会令他自己陷入更深的渴望当中。

他们就像是两条奇怪的线相互纠缠打成死结，紧贴在一起的地方亲密又痛苦。

“我也是。”

Dean的嘴唇动了动，最终说出了这句话。

 

 

5

 

他们有时会在入夜之后将车停在公路旁边的破旧酒吧前，那些酒吧里大都黯淡昏暗，几乎都看不清别人的容貌。Dean会跟别人赌撞球或是投掷飞镖，他技术跟运气都很好，一晚下来总能赢个几百块——虽然Sam有存款，但数目不大，现在他们可没法去些正经地方赚钱，只得靠赌博碰碰运气。

有时也会遇到点麻烦，输得眼红的人会过来把Dean团团围住，这个时候坐在一旁的Sam就会站起来挤过去挡在Dean身边。那些人常常在看到Sam的体格之后就退缩了，Dean也因此开玩笑地对他说还以为他以前去健身房健身只是为了找男人开房间而打出的幌子。

这种时候Sam一定会把Dean扯进酒吧肮脏的厕所里将他推到墙上，狠狠吻他还不足以解恨，一定要把他操到哭出来这才勉强罢手。

Dean不止一次听Sam说过他不喜欢男人，这令Dean感到困惑，他有时也怀疑Sam是不是只是因为他喜欢这样才会上他。

“你跟他们不一样，Dean。你就是Dean而已。”

多数时候Dean会把这句话当成是告白收下。

 

 

6

 

虽然钱不多，但他们会在汽车旅馆里开两间单人房——常常是一个先过去用假信用卡开一间房，另一个开着车在外面转悠一两个小时之后过来用另一张假信用卡再开一间房。

他们得让别人相信他们并不是一起的。

可入夜之后他们常常是一个摸去另一个人的房间里，在那张狭窄的单人床上做爱。他们关上房门就开始接吻，拉扯着对方的衣服，下身紧紧贴在一起不断摩擦。

Sam时常得轻轻捂住他哥的嘴才能阻止那些尖锐的呻吟从他嘴里逸出——并不是他不喜欢，只是这个时候如果吵到其他房客说不定会给他们带来无穷的麻烦。

今晚也是这样。

被热水泡得发烫的皮肤紧贴着皮肤，Sam抓着Dean的衣襟粗暴地将他扔到床上，压过去时Dean早就自己脱掉了长裤。Sam凑过去用嘴唇压住Dean的脖子，舔着他突起的喉结，手指钻进他哥的衣服里掐住他敏感的乳头。

Dean的手扣在Sam的胯骨上，压着他的臀将两人的下身牢牢贴在一起，他在床上小幅地扭着腰摩擦着Sam的身体，不断粗喘低吟着Sam以及上帝的名字。

Sam想起他从大学赶回家的每一个假期，一进门他就会将Dean压在墙上吻他。他让两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，彼此勃起的性器隔着好几层布料相互摩擦，有好几次他确信Dean跟他一样就像这样直接射在了裤子里。他们会在回去房间的途中将黏糊糊的内裤脱下就这么扔在楼梯上，一进房间Sam就迫不及待地抱着Dean的腿进入他的身体。

欲望简直就是个无法填满的黑洞。

深邃得跟地狱一样。

Sam脱下Dean的衣服，在他的肩膀和胸口留下明显的吻痕，但那些地方都不会直接暴露在外面，只有Sam才能看得见它们。他咬着Dean的乳头，手伸进Dean的内裤里握住他已经渗出前液的性器，指尖顺着上面鼓起的血管滑到根部，小心戳刺着底下的囊袋。

Dean弓起身体抱着Sam的肩膀咬住他的头发，口齿不清地叫着他的名字，摇摆着腰身催促Sam快一点。

大概上帝都没法明白为什么他俩对对方的欲望总是这么急切饥渴。

Sam摸出润滑剂直接挤在了Dean股间，他修长的手指沾着润滑剂滑进Dean的窄穴，轻车熟路地为他扩张。Dean抓着Sam的头发凑过去吻他，他的腿勾在Sam腰上，性器顶着Sam的腹部，将前液弄得到处都是。Sam咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，跪起来将他的腿架到自己肩上，握着自己的性器抓着他的臀插进他的身体。

这个时候，Dean所有粗俗的呻吟全都会被Sam含进嘴里。他压着Dean用性器不断撞击着他体内敏感的腺体，老旧的单人床被两个人的体重与动作折腾得一直嘎吱作响。

Dean的呼吸因此乱七八糟，他想抓住床单，或者抱住Sam的背，可通常他都会因为强烈的快感而手足无措。他想叫Sammy，他的Sammy却死死吻住他，不肯由着他放纵自己的声音吵醒隔壁的房客。

他们通常会做到半夜三四点才肯停歇，身上满是Dean精液的Sam抱着大腿上还不断滴着Sam精液的Dean倒在床上，弟弟吻着哥哥的颈后，哥哥的背贴在弟弟的胸口。

从前在家里的话他们偶尔还会说说话，都是些无聊幼稚的话题，可逃亡途中他们就再也没有过那样的对话了。做爱之后就是冗长的沉默。

他们大概都清楚，之所以现在会变得这么饥渴，可能是因为谁都没法确定天亮以后会怎么样。就算他们计划好了一路往南偷渡出国境，可谁都不敢保证“明天”会发生什么。

他们只能趁现在还能抓住对方的时候死死抓紧，趁着还能拥抱接吻做爱的时候疯狂地满足自己越来越无法餍足的欲望。

越渴望，越恐惧，越恐惧，越饥渴。

他们要么活着偷渡去外国做一辈子偷渡者，要么活着逃亡直到疯掉，要么被逮捕最后死刑。

他们的明天就是这样。

再也没有其他选择。

 

 

7

 

退房时是Dean先察觉到旅馆老板的不对劲。这个又矮又瘦的男人一个劲儿地找着借口想阻止Dean退房，眼睛还不时瞟向门口。Dean目光扫过那张被压在柜台上露出一角的报纸——只要那个角就够了，Dean一眼就认出那是警方发出的通缉令。

旅馆老板一定是认出他们了。

他报了警。

Dean隔着柜台突然一拳揍上老板干瘪的脸，男人砰一声倒在地上。Dean抓过那张报纸慌忙塞进自己的包里，掏出手机让Sam快点离开。他拎着包跑向停车场发动了汽车的引擎，开出旅馆时Sam已经焦急地等在那里。他的头发还有些乱，嘴唇上还留着些牙膏泡沫，可Dean已经没心情嘲笑老弟，只是猛地一个刹车停在他跟前，等他一上车Dean就迫不及待地踩下油门离开了这个鬼地方。

他们开着车在漫长的州际公路上一路狂奔，一路上总有类似警笛鸣响的幻听折磨着兄弟二人。

 直到那天黄昏，Dean终于肯稍微减速，终于缓缓将车停在了路边。

公路上依旧空无一人。两旁是野草丛，夕阳将那些半人高的疯狂野草染成温暖的金橘色，风吹过草尖，它们相互挤压推搡着发出沙沙的轻响。

Dean坐在车里，手还搁在方向盘上。他闭起眼睛，眼皮依旧不停颤抖，仿佛刚刚那场逃亡不是十个小时而是十分钟而已——那种下意识的恐惧感新鲜得就像他们从旅馆里逃到这里只用了十分钟一样。

副驾座上的Sam也没有好到哪儿去。

他焦虑地看着后视镜，害怕会突然有警车从这广袤的草丛里钻出来将他们团团围住，会有警察从车上下来将他们拉下车，用冰冷的手铐铐住他们的手。

Sam时常不懂自己跟Dean到底做错了什么。

Dean是个汽车修理工，当初他们社区里的所有人都爱死Dean了，男人们总是称赞他车修得好，女人们则欣赏他修车时专注的表情跟脸上性感的汗液。

而Sam自己是个律师，他从来不帮那些洗黑钱的家伙打官司，空闲时也会去福利院做义工。

他们都有正经的工作，照规定纳税，不酒驾不超车，爱护动物。

他们从没做过什么坏事。

也没有伤害过任何人。

结果他们被通缉了。

Dean突然抓住Sam的手，倾身过来吻他。Sam有些吃惊，却也闭上眼睛伸出手捧住Dean的脸。

奇怪的是这个时候两个人都不想做爱。只是接吻，冗长到令人窒息。Sam的拇指摸索着Dean的脸颊，Dean则扣起Sam的手指。他们的肩膀碰到一起，Dean的膝盖碰到Sam的大腿，可他们依旧只是接吻而已。

两个人都颤抖不已。

 

 

8

 

那之后兄弟两人更加小心，却又矛盾地都开始酗酒起来。不过通常情况下都是一个人喝得酩酊大醉而另一个人则滴酒不沾，因为他们得确保有个人必须保持清醒，以防下一次有警察追过来时他们得扛着堪比铅块的脑袋开车逃命。

Dean喝醉的时候他总会坐到Sam的大腿上，额头抵在Sam的颈间低头看着自己将手指伸进Sam的内裤里。他吃笑着叫着Sammy的名字，打着酒嗝地在Sam的脖子上印上温暖的吻痕。Sam一直抱着他，在他耳边沉重喘息，将精液射在他的手跟肚子上。

而Sam喝醉的时候他会把Dean压到床上，小孩子一样蹭着他的脸。他们还是接吻做爱，可随后Sam总是很快就睡着，醒着的Dean就一个人清理掉那些精液，一个人坐在床边愣愣发呆。

他有时会想起小时候，Sam有一阵子怕黑，夜里总不敢一个人睡，于是他就一直像这样坐在Sam床边，直到弟弟睡着。

那个时候他一点都不想跟弟弟做爱。

很长一段时间里，Dean都觉得是自己的错。一定是他让Sam觉察到了什么，一定是他在不自觉的情况下暗示了Sam。

Dean知道Sam，他知道自己的弟弟有多在乎他。从前冬天的时候小小的Sam会拖着鼻涕拽着他的衣角陪他去超市买东西，会把自己的零食分给他，会提出共享他最喜欢的那件T恤。

就像他总是会优先考虑Sam一样，Sam也总会想方设法地让他高兴。

Dean在不开灯的房间里一直坐到黎明，Sam还没醒来，而他却起身悄悄离开了房间。

 

 

9

 

他们找了一家偏僻的旅馆，照旧是一前一后地进去开了房。后来暗自对了房间号码，居然就是隔壁。

旅馆隔壁是一家酒吧，Dean想去喝两杯，疲倦的Sam摇头，进了房间倒头就睡。睡到半夜他迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，听见隔壁房间里有些动静。他睁大眼睛一下子从床上坐了起来，屏息细听，发现却是床头撞着墙壁以及女人的呻吟声。

他猛吸了一口气，却仍旧坐在床上，没有开灯，更没有赤着脚冲进隔壁的房间。

他们清醒的时候就不会做爱了。

酗酒说是为了驱赶逃亡中那些恐惧感，倒不如说是想用酒精暂时浇灭那些令人茫然无助的绝望。一个人醉了就能撒酒疯地拉着另一个人一起发癫，吻他，跟他做爱，一遍一遍说爱他——那个时候没人在乎他们是不是乱伦，没人在乎他们是不是兄弟，没有任何人在乎他们。

Sam坐在黑暗里看着那堵墙壁，就像是回到了他们以前住的房子里，Dean就睡在他隔壁，他们隔着一堵墙，想着对方自慰，却从来不会叫出对方的名字。

Sam觉得，Dean是故意的。

 

 

10

 

Sam很久都没见过Dean的那个女朋友了，他以为他们分手了。这让他有些高兴。

放学回家吃过Dean做的晚餐，Sam走进房间开始做作业。他听见门外Dean接听电话，低声说了一句“我马上过去”。Sam有些奇怪地走到门口探出脑袋问他是谁，套了一件外套准备出门的Dean告诉他说是Bobby。

Bobby，Sam知道他，修车行的老板。

Sam没有怀疑，又回到书桌前继续他的作业。之后他洗了澡，看了几页书，躺在床上迷糊糊地睡着了。等一觉醒来，他抬眼看了一眼床头的闹钟，快凌晨了，他下床出去敲了敲Dean房间的门，没人应。推门进去，没人。

Dean还没回家。

Sam不由得有些担心。他给Dean打了个电话。

他哥很快就接了电话，语调有些心不在焉。Sam握着手机，听见他哥的喘息声以及一个女人被刻意压低的呻吟。

一瞬间，Sam什么话都说不出来。

他在生气。

可他不知道他究竟是在气从来不会骗他的Dean向他撒了谎，还是生气Dean在跟一个女人做爱。

或许两者都有。

他挂断了手机，将它狠狠扔到床上。

少年气疯了地穿着拖鞋楼上楼下满屋子乱转，他忿忿不平地想着Dean为什么会喜欢那个女孩，那个女孩长得也不算漂亮，个性看上去也不够好。最后他难过地走进Dean的房间，用力关上房门，将自己抛进Dean的床上。他蜷起身体，呢喃着Dean的名字，愤怒跟不甘让他像个小姑娘一样眼眶发热。

他扭头咬住床单，就像他是咬在Dean的身体上一样。床单上还沾着Dean身上的香皂味，这跟他自己用的一样，Sam脸红地呻吟起来，手不受控制地伸进自己的腿间。

少年满怀恶意地将精液射在了Dean床上。他一点都不在乎明天Dean发现时会不会暴跳如雷，他不在乎。

因为Dean骗了他。

还因为Dean跟别的人上了床。

 

Dean用钥匙轻轻打开门锁，轻手轻脚地走进屋子上了楼。他没有回去自己的房间，而是小心翼翼地推开Sam房间的门，想看看弟弟睡着了没有。

结果Sam却不在他房间里。

他的手机还在床上。

Dean愣了一下，连忙下楼去厨房和洗手间转了一圈，还是没发现Sam。

他紧张地吞咽下津液，站在楼下的客厅里大声叫着“Sammy”，丝毫不在乎这样会不会吵醒隔壁的邻居。在他接连叫了好几声之后，楼上传来了门锁被拧开的声音。Dean连忙冲上楼，发现Sam穿着睡衣表情木然地站在他的房间里。

Dean这才松了一口气。

他舔了舔嘴唇走过去正想问他弟弟怎么不睡在自己房里，长手长脚的少年却一言不发地伸手猛然将他扯进房间里推到门上，然后吻了他。

气势汹汹的吻令Dean嘴唇发痛。在最初那两秒的呆愣之后，Dean伸手揪住Sam的睡衣想推开他，可是体格早就已经长过他的弟弟却将他牢牢摁在门上，不让他有挣开的机会。

Sam低头咬着Dean的脖子，用牙齿跟舌头一颗一颗解开Dean衬衫的扣子，他的津液打湿了Dean的衬衫，在每颗纽扣所在的地方晕开一大片水渍。Dean慌乱地叫着弟弟的名字，Sam滚烫的鼻息喷洒在他的脖子上，令他害怕。

“不，Sammy，这是……”

每一次他想告诉Sam这是错的，Sam都会吻过去，吞下他没能来得及说出口的另外半句话——Sam拒绝Dean的说教。他用舌头舔过Dean裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，在他的锁骨上留下鲜红的吻痕，吮吻着他的乳头，然后，贴着他的耳朵对他说——

“Dean，我爱你，Dean。”

Dean的身体颤抖起来。

Sam解开他的皮带，一边重复着“我爱你”一边缓缓拉下Dean的长裤。他跪在哥哥跟前，张嘴含住了他不知什么时候已经勃起的性器。

当最终Sam吞下嘴里那些腥涩的液体时，他听见Dean抽泣的声音。

少年站起来，张开双臂抱住哥哥。

他知道这是错的。可他不愿承认。

“对不起，Dean，”他将头埋进Dean布满汗水的颈间，一遍一遍道歉，“对不起，我很抱歉……Dean，对不起……”

Sam利用了Dean，他知道自己有多卑鄙，他胁迫Dean变成了他的共犯。

而Dean没有回拥住Sam，只是咬牙不让自己哭得太难看。

他猜一定是Sam看出了什么，一定是Sam知道了什么。Sam这么做一定只是因为他以为这就是他的哥哥想要的。

 

 

11

 

第二天早上离开旅馆后，他们谁都没有提起昨晚的事。

Sam默许了Dean的出轨。

一瞬间他觉得很疲惫，铺天盖地的绝望令他感觉呼吸困难。他知道Dean是爱着他的，他知道这个世界上不会再有第二个人能比Dean更爱他，可是他没法为Dean驱逐他心里的恐惧，就像Dean也不能帮他赶走此刻困扰着他的绝望一样。

Dean有着随时会被逮捕的觉悟，他一直都是那么准备着——虽然他一直在逃，他一直开着车将油门踩到底在深夜里的公路上一路疾驰，可Sam知道，Dean那么做只是为了他。

Dean不愿意Sam被捕。

Dean一定已经在心里编好了成千上万个理由帮Sam脱罪。

“没有你我会活不下去的。”

Sam他说完这句话，就将脸转向窗外。

不知为什么，他有些害怕看到Dean听到这句话时的表情。

 

 

12

 

兄弟两人搬去新居之后马上就跟附近的邻居打成一片。Sam不得不承认，Dean真是个社交高手。

他们在外面表现得就跟其他情侣没什么差别，早晨邻居们常会看到Sam坐在车里探出脑袋跟站在篱笆外面的Dean来一个短暂的吻，接着高大的Sam就会开车去城里上班，而Dean会高兴地去修车行——顺带一提，自从Dean去了那个修车行上班之后，那边的生意顿时好了不少。

有一次住在他们隔壁的Brown太太开玩笑地问他们有没有在加拿大举行婚礼，他们两人闻言不由得哈哈大笑起来。

“没有。”

于是她又随口问了一句那究竟是谁改了姓。

“他跟我姓。”

“他跟我姓。”

两人同时说出这句话之后，气氛就变得诡异起来。

Brown太太怀疑地眯起眼睛。

是Dean先笑起来的，他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，告诉她说：“我原名叫Dean Campbell。”

Campbell是他们母亲家的姓氏。

 

 

13

 

就像最开始是邻居打电话报警说他们兄弟乱伦那样，这次打电话报警的是个长相和蔼的老太太。她认出了新住进来的两个房客就是电视通缉广告里的那两个人，于是她立刻报了警。

兄弟俩开着车在镇上兜了好几圈都终于甩掉跟在他们后面的那辆警车，他们将车开上公路一口气开出好几百英里之后这才渐渐减速，将车停在了路旁。

 Sam喘息着，倾身压过来给了Dean一个吻。

Dean的手伸进Sam的头发里。

以后他们会一直这样，一直逃，再也找不到可以安心落脚的地方。

再也没有那种篱笆围着两个院子的住宅，也不会再有笑着跟他们打招呼的邻居。过去想过的两个人在一起安恬地生活直到老去也终究变成了过去，黄粱一梦，大概这辈子都没法实现了。

他们缩在车里肩靠着肩头靠头地睡着了，直到黎明的阳光将他们弄醒。

“早安。”Dean看了一眼也醒过来的Sam，凑过去吻了他的脸颊。

Sam有些吃惊，但他立刻也应了一句“早安”，给了哥哥一个湿漉漉的吻。

 

 

12

 

Sam起床时突然就畏缩起来。

他害怕Dean会再也不理他了。他忧心忡忡地刷了牙下楼，Dean端出早餐一如既往地冲他挑眉笑了起来。

于是少年也笑了起来。

他走过去，在Dean为他端来牛奶的时候他抓住Dean的手腕，拧着眉头悄声问道：“我想吻你，怎么办？”

Dean的手明显瑟缩了一下。

他将牛奶放到桌上，笑着扇了一下Sam的后脑勺。

 

 

13

 

他们坐在车里靠在一起欣赏完了日出，Sam问Dean接下去往哪个方向去。Dean扁了扁嘴，朝前方伸了伸下巴。

Sam便发动引擎踩下油门朝着日出的地方驶去。


End file.
